


Sweet Molecules

by WriterByMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dean is Not Amused, Fluff, French Kissing, I'll stfu, Implied Sexual Content, Kinky Castiel, Kinky Sam, Making Out, One Shot, PB&J, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, get it cause it's tooth-rottingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterByMidnight/pseuds/WriterByMidnight
Summary: Most things tasted of molecules to Cas. But how did Sam's molecules taste to him? That was the question to be answered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topnotchcockles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topnotchcockles/gifts).



"I miss you, PB&J." Castiel announced to the musty air of the bunker.  
Sam, who was sitting on the table next to him let out a soft chuckle. "So it tastes like molecules, huh?"  
"Correct. It's not like what it used to taste like." Cas murmured with a hint of disappointment.  
"I wonder then..." Sam thought aloud. Cas just stared at him as always, head cocked and eyes squinted. Sam smirked subtly at him. "What do I taste like?"

Castiel finally took the hint and looked up at Sam with wide eyes. Cas stood and grabbed Sam's jaw with gentle force before pulling him into a rough kiss. Sam responded by wrapping his arms underneath Cas's arms, digging his nails into the angel's shoulder blades. Castiel swiped his thumb on Sam's cheekbone, which was sharp enough to cut him; Cas was surprised it didn't.  
Sam attempted to pull away from the kiss to catch a breath of air, but Castiel tenderly clung to Sam's upper lip between his teeth. Sam did his best to suck fresh oxygen into his screaming lungs. They crashed back together ravenously, their front teeth clinking together causing a slight shock from the two men.

Sam then tried to slip a little tongue into Castiel's hot mouth. Cas retaliated with a light bite.  
"Not yet," Cas breathed onto Sam's lips. "This first." He mumbled before nudging the edge of Sam's shirt up towards Sam's belly.  
Sam willingly pulled the shirt over his shoulders, only breaking the smooch to tug and free himself from the smooth fabric. Castiel drove Sam down so he was laying on the table now, his legs dangling off. Cas clambered on top of him, straddling his stomach.  
"Now you can use tongue." Castiel whispered to him the privilege, before leaning down and making out further.

Sam let out a small moan as he finally pushed his delicate tongue into Cas's now-willing mouth. Castiel tenderly licked the tip of Sam's tongue, inviting him to do the same. The two went at each other's lips and tongues like wolves at a fresh piece of meat. Cas lifted one hand off of the table to claw at Sam's right pectoral muscle, leaving angry red streaks through his chest. It was the perfect amount of pain and pleasure.

Out of the blue, Dean turned the corner of the bunker seeing his little brother slammed against the table with his best friend mounting him.  
"What the _fuck_!" Dean yelled out, and Sam and Cas quickly sat up and turned to look at him. Sam tried stuttering some apology or excuse, but Dean just interrupted with, "You know what, I'm dreaming. This isn't real." He muttered to himself before grabbing the keys to the Impala off the table that his brother was being snogged by an angel on.  
"Dean-" Sam started again.  
"Ah, ah. I don't care." Dean said with a hint of disgust with eyebrows raised and hands thrown up by his ears. "I'm going to a bar, I'll be back when I'm drunk enough to forget this." He said with a smile, before quickly trotting to the exit.

Cas gazed into Sam's eyes, which had a glimmer of tremendous embarrassment. "I'm sorry Sam, we should've-we should've been more careful."  
Sam let out a moose-sized sigh before turning his head to look at Castiel. "Nah, it's okay. It's not just your fault. It takes two to tango, man." Sam chuckled to himself and ran his fingers through his ruffled hair.  
Sam and Cas sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Cas spoke up. "To answer your question from earlier, you too, taste like molecules."  
With that, Sam bust out laughing. "Nice to know, Cas."  
"I mean, your molecules are rather tender and sweet tasting. Not as overwhelming." Cas replied. Sam giggled again before resting his face in his hands.

"You know, Dean's gone, it doesn't really matter what we do now." Sam began. "Maybe we could find out if any _more_ of my molecules tasted sweet." Sam raised an eyebrow, and gave Cas a lust-filled look.  
Cas licked his lips as he eyes Sam's bare chest, then trailed his gaze down a little lower. "That sounds like a good idea." Cas breathed with pure desire.  
Both men stood and raced to the closest bedroom and slammed the door with haste.


End file.
